Hides-In-Barrels
Hides-In-Barrels is an agoraphobic Argonian from Cyrodiil, who likes to hide inside barrels. He often crawls inside and lives in barrels, whether they're owned or not and it has gotten him into trouble plenty of times. He has since found himself in the employment of The Arena Announcer and serves as a recruiter and handyman, despite the ill treatment he suffers at his employer's hands. Personality Hides-In-Barrels is quite a simple Argonian, who seems to be a poor writer and drawer. When he takes over the arena, he makes his own version of the title card, by painting stick figures with a caligraphy brush on some old parchment that he found in his barrel. He also has a habbit of forgetting people's names, to the point that their names devolve into humerous parody forms. He and the Announcer do not get along, though it would seem that the Announcer isn't entirely terrible to him. Though he does beat him, insult him and belittle him, he does include him in his two year vacation after the first Golden Ash Yam Tourney. It would seem that their relationship has improved, albeit slightly, since their fight after the first G.A.Y tournament, where the Announcer received quite a thrashing. Appearances Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Xeran VS Velar Veleth (Mentioned) The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: The Stormcloaks (Sansa Iron-Blade and Fox) VS The Imperial Legion (Corvus Lazarus, Legate Silas Octavius... sorta and Julian Harris) (Mentioned) The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Torsdolk Ghost-Wolf VS Ragnar Heljarchen (Mentioned) The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Cinon vs Rips-All-Apart The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Fire Demons VS Snow Demons The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Recatan I VS Q'Taga The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: The Golden Ash Yam Tournament Championship Aftermath The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: The Oakvales VS The Steelfangs (Referenced) The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Elder Scrolls (Diana Draci, Floyd Heart-Fire and Kaizen) vs Fallout (Morgan Jones, Rook (t-800) and Thomas Hamilton) The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Gracchus Quintus VS Laurence Wolcott (Half-Gods) The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Arekoa Sarethi VS Alexandre Bellamois The Golden Ash Yam Tournament 2019 Nuka League (Referenced) Notes * Hides-In-Barrels is currently the only Arena character who was also in another canon as he had a minor roll in the Legend of Nirn canon and is considered to be the same character. * Hides-In-Barrels is partially responsible for Xeran's downfall. * Hides-In-Barrels bested the The Arena Announcer in single combat. * Hides-In-Barrels has a preference for Abstract Art. * He apparently aided the Hero of Kvatch in some way... Behind the Scenes * Hides-In-Barrels was once a persona on the TeS wiki, who was 'banned' after it 'lost its charm.' He was resurrected a sandbox character, three years after the fact. Hides in barrels sandbox arena 2017 DESTROYED.png Hides in barrels sandbox arena 2017.png Sandbox Arena Week 26 The Arena Announcer VS Hides in Barrels.png Hides in Barrel's sandbox arena.png Category:The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Wiki Category:Males Category:Argonians Category:Characters Category:The Golden Ash Yam Tournament 2015 Category:The Golden Ash Yam Tournament 2017 Category:Sandbox Arena Category:Sandbox Arena Special Events Category:The Golden Ash Yam Tournament 2018 Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:The Golden Ash yam Tournament 2019